Pink Star
by Femme Greeneyes
Summary: Sera posible que Shuichi...se enamore de otro rubio? Pareja inusual...Lemon...
1. No es suficiente tener alas para poder

**Ok, para quien lo dude... Gravitation no es mio! TT**

**Pairing: **Toma/Shuichi

Pues eso mismo... por decisión unánime, yo y mi otro yo decidimos que no hay suficientes fics de esta pareja...

**1.-No es suficiente teneralas para poder volar...**

Esa mañana, Shuichi recibió la mejor noticia de toda su carrera.

Esta vez... esta vez Yuki no lo despreciaría. Ya no era un mocoso, ahora era mayor de edad y un idol reconocido en todo Japón. ¿Verdad? Shuichi llegó corriendo al departamento y se quitó presuroso los zapatos en la entrada. Los ojos le brillaban con anticipación y seguridad cuando se encontró con el rubio escritor en el pasillo.

- ¡Yuki¡Tengo entradas para la premiación de los music awards de Japón!

-Bien por ti

- Quiero que vengas conmigo¡Bad luck a sido nominado a mejor álbum del año! – Shuichi estaba feliz, no podía sentirse más orgulloso de sí mismo en ese momento. Esperaba que el escritor también se sintiera orgulloso de él. Pero...

-Te das cuenta de que eso no significa que tus letras ymúsica son buenas ¿verdad? – Yuki prendió un cigarrillo ignorando la tristeza que empezaba a aparecer en el rostro del pelirrosa – Todo el mundo sabe que no hace falta talento para ser un J-Pop Idol– exhalando el humo, su perfecto rostro no se volvió a mirarlo antes de irse hacia su recámara; dejándolo ahí a punto de llorar.

-Yuki...

La fiesta en el penthouse de NG records era fastuosa. Seguchi no había escatimado en gastos, siendo que la premiación de su mejor grupo era un evento importante para toda la industria de la música. Todo el mundo se encontraba ahí en ese momento, festejando al grupo número uno de todo Japón y al prodigioso líder de la banda, Shindo Shuichi.

Tohma se encontraba bebiendo el mejor sake que el dinero podía comprar. La fiesta estaba demasiado abarrotada para su gusto. Siempre se preguntaba¿por qué siempre existe aquel que trae a sus amigos y a los amigos de sus amigos? En fin, no era como si la comida y la bebida que había ordenado se fuera a acabar por cien o doscientas personas que se colaron...

Se sorprendió de encontrar a su primo bebiendo sonriente en compañía de un grupo de muchachas que parecían ser fans... al parecer él también se encontraba de humor como para festejar esa noche. El único que no se había presentado en toda la noche había sido un rubio escritor. Por experiencia propia, podía asegurar que Shuichi debía estar bebiendo deprimido en alguna esquina de la fiesta. Había pasado por lo mismo cuando Mika no se presentó a la celebración de su quinto disco de platino un par de años atrás, cuando Nittle Grasper sacó su último álbum... cuando aún estaba casado con ella... Quizá eso de ignorar a su pareja era algo de familia.

Recorrió el lugar con la vista esperando encontrar un ovillo rosado en algún rincón. Pero no tuvo éxito. Terminó de beber el resto de su sake y se retiró cortésmente de la mesa de la directiva. El leve mareo que sintió al levantarse le confirmó que ya había tomado suficiente por esa noche. Se dirigió de inmediato hacia las escaleras de emergencia. Hizo una señal de "no le digas a nadie" sonriéndole a una mesera que se sorprendió de verlo cerca del área de servicio. Subió las escaleras aflojando un poco su corbata, sintiendo el fresco de la noche al abrir la puerta de la azotea.

El murmullo de una canción en el aire le hizo buscar por su dueño. Se encontró con Shuichi Shindo apoyado en el borde de una de las esquinas de la terraza, aparentemente concentrado en el abismo que ofrecían los 52 pisos de NG records. Una risa anormal escapó de sus labios, transformándose repentinamente en sollozos... y después en un amargo llanto que apenas duró un par de minutos.

El pelirrosa se limpió torpemente los ojos con la manga del costoso traje versacce, el cual había comprado especialmente para esa ocasión. Creyó que a Yuki le gustaría. Pero el rubio no se había molestado en darle una segunda mirada cuando le rogó que lo acompañara a la premiación por última vez.

El trofeo que había recibido esa noche aún estaba entre sus manos. Se trataba de una brillante estatuilla de cristal. Shuichi no podía distinguir rostro alguno en la figura, pero de algo estaba seguro. Tenía alas.

Y tenía su nombre en la base. Por alguna extraña razón, lo soltó por el borde de la terraza. Se dio cuenta de que estaba teniendo pensamientos desquiciados cuando por un segundo esperó que la figura volara. ¿Tenía alas no? No era un pensamiento tan loco...el sonido de la figurilla haciéndose añicos contra el piso del callejón hizo eco, regresándolo a la realidad.

Un sollozo y un gemido salieron desde su garganta. Se tapó los ojos con ambas manos. _¿Por qué tenía que doler tanto? _Nunca en sus 22 años se había sentido tan despreciado como se sentía en ese momento. Irónicamente era la noche en que millones de personas habían expresado su admiración por él. "Shindo Shuichi, compositor y genio musical" había dicho el presentador al momento de felicitarlos por el premio, mientras la multitud aplaudía y el regocijo general le ensordecía los oídos.

No se dio cuenta de en qué momento se había sentado al borde de la azotea, con los pies colgando hacia el vacío. Volvió a concentrarse en la profundidad que se hallaba ahora bajo sus pies. Si se impulsaba un poco... ¿volaría¿o se haría añicos como la figura alada de cristal que llevaba su nombre? Shuichi cerró los ojos una vez más. Concentrándose en el recuerdo del público gritando por él y el de su grupo, aclamándolo... Abrió los brazos en toda su extensión, sintiendo el viento que subía furioso paralelo a la pared. En sus oídos sólo deseaba escuchar los aplausos. Los gritos de emoción. La agitada multitud que no dejaba de vociferar cuanto lo amaba...

Brillar no le había servido de nada... Ahora quería volar... volar lejos de todo... de todos... de Yuki... hacia Yuki... no... lejos de Yuki... eso es...

Empezó a inclinar su cuerpo hacia el frente. El murmullo y los aplausos aún en sus oídos...ahora, más fuerte que nunca...

No se esperaba que un par de brazos fuertes rodearan su cintura y lo jalaran de vuelta hacia atrás. En cuanto su cuerpo golpeó el piso de la azotea Shuichi comenzó a llorar descontrolado. Intentó levantarse de nuevo con desesperación para correr hacia el borde nuevamente. Pero el par de brazos no lo soltaba. Se movió salvajemente, tratando por todos los medios de soltarse mientras gritaba y seguía llorando. Después de un par de minutos de fiero forcejeo, cayó rendido contra el suelo sin dejar de llorar.

Una bofetada en su rostro le hizo abrir los ojos y regresar a la realidad. Las lágrimas aún resbalando por sus mejillas. Frente a él se hallaba el hombre más poderoso que conocía. Espléndido e inmortal como solo él lo era. Con la ropa y el pelo desordenados por el forcejeo...

- Tohma...

Aún no podía asimilar aquel cuadro. Shuichi a punto de lanzarse al vacío. La enajenación reflejada en su risa y su llanto. Sus propios pasos y su corazón acelerado corriendo para detenerlo. Sus brazos alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo. Ambos en el piso luchando, él por no dejarlo ir y el otro por escapar. La bofetada. Y ahora los ojos de Shuichi, llenos de dolor. Atravesando su alma... Ahora, en el suelo de rodillas frente a frente...

- Shuichi... – Estiró la mano hacia el rostro, pero el pelirrosa cerró los ojos e hizo ademán de cubrirse en espera de otro golpe. Notó la sorpresa del muchacho al sentir aquella mano acariciando su mejilla. En el mismo lugar donde le había abofeteado, tratando de aliviar un poco su dolor.

Shuichi comenzó a sollozar nuevamente, cubriéndose los ojos con una mano mientras las lágrimas escurrían entre sus dedos.

No cayó en cuenta de en qué momento había terminado abrazando al pelirrosa que lloraba entre sus brazos. Ambos aun en el suelo de la azotea.

Al menos por el momento...las cosas no estaban tan mal...¿_Sientes tanto dolor, Shindo-kun?_

Femme Greeneyes

Reviews?


	2. Don´t tell anyone

_N/A: La canción que aparece más adelante es Trust del grupo L'arcenCiel. Para quien la quiera escuchar mientras lee, se la recomiendo mucho. No se porqué…pero preferí dejar la traducción en inglés.Y la última canción es Unlovable de Darren Hayes._

_**Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron Reviews! Le agradezco de todo corazón y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**_

_Las personalidades de los personajes principales de esta historia están a continuación._

_Yuki: Es una persona muy dañada por su pasado, tal vez irreparablemente... Proyecta su hostilidad y angustia en los que le rodean. El cinismo y los sentimientos reprimidos son su modus vivendi._

_Shuichi: A su joven edad no tiene idea de lo que es la vida real, pero su único deseo es ser feliz. A veces llega a ser ingenuo hasta el punto de la estupidez... Puede tener un tomate frente a los ojos y no darse cuenta de que es rojo, pero puede reconocer el pocky de fresa a una cuadra de distancia._

_Tohma: Un hombre poderoso. El p$# amo del universo... que nunca hará nada que no le pueda beneficiar en algo. Conseguir lo que desea es su mayor prioridad. Domina el arte de la manipulación._

**2. No se lo digas a nadie...**

Un cigarrillo más. Necesitaba uno más y tal vez se sentiría mejor. Yuki había pasado toda la noche escribiendo y ahora estaba completamente agotado. Emocional y físicamente. ¿Por qué tenía que escribir siempre sobre muertes y autodestrucción en sus novelas? Era como forzarse a revivir todo... una y otra y otra vez... Se quitó los lentes, dejándolos junto a la computadora y dirigió sus pasos hacia la cocina. Tal vez lo que necesitaba era una cerveza más.

Se sentó frente al televisor, no sin antes abrir otra cerveza y prender otro cigarrillo. Vio en su reloj que eran las cinco de la mañana, y por un momento dudó si encontraría algo interesante que ver a esa hora. Nah...Si es que no estaba dando algo bueno en alguno de los 300 canales, mañana mismo cancelaría el contrato con la compañía de cable.

Clic...

"_Esta noche el famoso grupo BadLuck de la compañía NG records ganó la nominación a mejor álbum del año. El éxito del grupo se debe al joven talento, Shindo Shuichi, quien escribe sus propias letras, al mismo tiempo que compone toda su música en co-autoría con Nakano Hiroshi y Fujisaky Suguru. Sin duda alguna el apoyo de NG records ha jugado un papel importan..."_

Clic...

No podía ser. Mañana revocaba el contrato y regalaba su televisor.

Tal vez se sentiría mejor si dormía. Cuando abrió la puerta del dormitorio se quedó estático por unos segundos, mirando la cama vacía. Shuichi no había llegado aún.

Con menos entusiasmo del que tenía momentos atrás, se cambió de ropa y se metió a la cama. Acurrucándose de costado mirando hacia la ventana y con la espalda hacia la puerta. Entonces cerró los ojos esperando que el sueño llegara.

-_Baka_...

* * *

Ambos se encontraban sentados lado a lado, a una distancia prudente. Lo suficientemente cerca como para notar la presencia del otro, y lo suficientemente lejos como para poder ignorarse mutuamente.

-La luz ya nos toca, como en un escenario ¿no lo crees?

-¿Qué?

-Ya amaneció

Un silencio relativamente incómodo se formó por unos minutos.

-No se lo digas a nadie... –

-¿Decir qué, Shindo - kun? – Tohma se levantó dirigiéndole la típica sonrisa condescendiente, de quien no esta interesado en el tema. – Creo que es hora de que te vayas a casa. El lunes empieza la grabación del siguiente disco de Bad Luck, no llegues tarde. –Shuichi movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa y se levantó para irse al departamento del escritor.

Tohma se puso de pié en el mismo lugar que Shuichi ocupaba la noche anterior. No estaba con humor para consolar a un pelirrosa con instintos suicidas, siendo que tiempo atrás él mismo había tenido que reprimir el deseo de empujar al cantante frente a un auto más de una vez. Muchos pisos más abajo, el rubio pudo apreciar que algo brillaba reflejando los rayos del sol que empezaba a salir. Probablemente era cristal roto, que sería olvidado en aquel callejón. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios recordando la noche anterior. - _Las lágrimas pueden conmover hasta al mismo diablo_.

Shuichi no podía sentirse más confundido. Cuando llegó al departamento sentía deseos de llorar, pero las lágrimas no salían. Sentía que había tenido una pesadilla y no estaba seguro de haber despertado. Necesitaba ver a Yuki. Lo encontró durmiendo de costado en la habitación. Con mucha cautela, se puso la ropa de dormir. Acomodándose junto a él y tratando de no molestarlo, lo abrazó apoyando la frente en su espalda.

Un suspiro delató al rubio y Shuichi se dio cuenta de que estaba despierto. Cerró los brazos alrededor del torso del rubio, abrazándose a él con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria.

-Te amo, Yuki...

Pero no recibió respuesta.

* * *

Un lunes tranquilo probablemente auguraba una buena semana, pensó Tohma para sí mismo. Sus pasos eran elegantes y su mirada altiva. No era un hombre egocéntrico, pero era difícil no sentir cierta gloria al caminar por los corredores de NG records. _Su_ compañía...en _su_ propio edificio. No iba a negarlo, ser poderoso era divertido.

El nuevo CD de su grupo más exitoso estaba grabándose justo en esos minutos y decidió darse un descanso para echar una mirada.

Apenas entró al estudio, todos se sintieron reducidos con su presencia. Todos excepto _él._

**Mitashita suihen ni hibiku dareka no yonderu koe **

**Shizuka na nemuri no tochuu yami wo saku ten no shizuku **

_Someone's voice calls to me, echoing across the full water _

_In the midst of a quiet sleep, drops from heaven split the darkness _

**Temaneku hikari no rasen sono mukou ni mo **

**Odayaka na mirai ga aru no? **

_On the other side of the spiral of light that beckons _

_Is there a gentle future? _

**Come into the light sono kotoba wo shinjitemo ii no? **

**Come into the light kitto yume no you na sekai into the light **

_Come into the light, can I believe your words? _

_Come into the light, it's surely a dreamlike world, into the light _

**Koboreru namida mo shirazu kodou ni mamorareteru **

**Yasashii shirabe no naka wo kono mama oyoidetai **

_Unknowing of spilled tears and protected by a heartbeat _

_I want to keep swimming in this gentle search _

**Tsumetai hikari no tobira sono mukou ni mo **

**Kanashiku nai mirai ga aru no? **

_On the other side of that cold door of light _

_Is there a future that's not sad? _

Shuichi cantaba con los ojos cerrados. Ni siquiera lo había visto. La emoción de cada palabra fluía de su garganta sin ningún esfuerzo. Nadie se atrevía a hablar. Todos esperaban impacientes a que Shuichi terminara para escuchar el veredicto del líder de la compañía. Sin importar que la voz del joven cantante estuviera llegando al corazón de todos los presentes, la mirada atenta de Thoma Seguchi se encontraba ahora sobre Shuichi; listo para juzgarlo con toda la fuerza de su experiencia.

**Come into the light sono kotoba wo shinjitemo ii no? **

**Come into the light kitto yume no you na sekai into the light **

_Come into the light, can I believe your words? _

_Come into the light, it's surely a dreamlike world, into the light _

**Come into the light haruka na yasashisa ni deaeru no? **

**Come into the light yorokobi ni dakarete nemureru no? **

**Come into the light arasoi no honoo wa kieta yo ne? **

**Come into the light kitto yume no you na sekai into the light **

_Come into the light, will I find a faraway tenderness? _

_Come into the light, can I sleep surrounded by happiness? _

_Come into the light, have the flames of war disappeared? _

_Come into the light, it's surely a dreamlike world, into the light _

Flashback de Shuichi: "¿Piensas utilizar _esa_ canción? No sé cómo te pagan por ser un cantante..."

**Come into the light, I'm here **

_Come into the light, I'm here_

El pelirrosa terminó de cantar. Thoma podía ver como su pequeña figura temblaba un poco, quizás por los sentimientos y la energía que había puesto en la canción. Apenas abrió los ojos, su mirada chocó con la de su jefe. Los ojos de Shuichi estaban cristalinos y sus pestañas húmedas. Aún así, no desvió la mirada llena de energía y de vida, pero derrotada. La profundidad de sus ojos parecía desnudar los secretos de Seguchi por unos segundos.

Al rubio no le hizo ninguna gracia. - _Nadie debería tener esa mirada... baka..._ – pensó

Ninguno de los presentes respiró por alrededor de un minuto, esperando que algo sucediera.

-Buen trabajo. Ese será el primer sencillo del CD – todo el equipo de grabación respiró aliviado - Felicidades...Shindo-kun. - Los ojos de Shuichi brillaron y sus orbes violetas se enfocaron en el rubio con sorpresa, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. Tan..._predecible_...

-Gracias

Seguchi no contestó nada más, se limitó a devolver el gesto con una de sus usuales sonrisas y salir de ahí para atender otros asuntos. Le convenía tener a sus empleados felices... ¿verdad? Además, planeaba conseguir un disco de platino con el nuevo CD de Bad Luck. Eran simplemente negocios. Sólo necesitaría intervenir un poco, ya que como Ryuichi le dijo muchas veces, el cantante de Bad luck _brillaba_ por sí solo. Las letras de sus canciones reflejaban el anhelo de un espíritu joven y podía identificarse con la honestidad de su música. Los sentimientos básicos son los más fuertes, y los deseos e inseguridades del pelirrosa estaban reflejados en sus letras.

Tohma había escuchando con atención cada una de las frases de aquella canción...y sabía exactamente de lo que hablaba el joven e inexperto cantante.

* * *

Varias semanas de salir temprano y llegar tarde para grabar el disco tenían exhausto a Shuichi. El día siguiente serían exactamente dos meses de trabajo duro, tres años de su relación con Yuki y... una presentación en un show de televisión en vivo, donde tendrían que tocar en vivo y realizar una entrevista sobre el nuevo álbum ¿Sería posible que a Yuki le importara? Apenas entró al departamento, tiró la mochila contra el sillón y se fue a lavar el rostro con agua tibia para relajarse. Su reflejo le mostraba que tal vez había perdido un par de kilos, pero prefirió ignorarlo. Yuki estaba un poco más gruñón que de costumbre ¿cuándo era su fecha limite para la última entrega? Mientras caminaba hacia la oficina del rubio en silencio, se dio cuenta que debía ser alrededor de esos días. Tal vez era por eso que Yuki no le había reclamado sus largas salidas y al contrario estaba disfrutando de su ausencia para trabajar.

Dio un largo suspiro al caminar descalzo por el pasillo en dirección a la cocina. El departamento estaba más silencioso que de costumbre y se preguntó si el escritor estaría durmiendo ya. Moría de sed y se apresuró a abrir el refrigerador. La caja de leche parecía sonreírle y sonriéndole en retorno Shuichi la agarró y se la llevó a los labios.

Unos brazos se aferraron a su cintura de repente y le hicieron gritar mientras el cartón de leche caía al suelo ensuciándolo todo. Se giró dentro del abrazo y lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos dorados, calmándose de inmediato. – Yuki... me asustaste... – dicho rubio estaba sin camisa y llevaba sólo el pantalón de seda de su pijama. No le permitió seguir hablando, utilizando un beso como excusa.

-Terminé de escribir mi novela hace un par de horas - dijo Yuki con la voy casi en un susurro. Abrió la boca para atrapar el mentón del pelirrosa, aprovechando de lamer la sexy gotita de leche que estaba resbalando por ahí – Y me preguntaba dónde estabas... –

-Oh...lo siento. Es que seguimos con los arreglos del disco. ¡Ya grabamos casi todas las canciones! Hoy Tohma vino al estudio y nos dijo que las fotos y videos para la promoción ya estaban arregladas. ¿Te imaginas? Me pregunto que ropa me pondré...Creo que tengo que ir de compras ¿me acompañarás Yuki? La compañía está dándonos mucho apoyo y...Yuki...la leche se está derramando por el piso – comentó el pelirrosa cambiando su semblante alegre por uno tembloroso, pensando en la furia que el mínimo desorden desataba en su Yuki – lo siento, solté la caja por el susto y...

-Ssshhh...eso no es importante ahora – y se inclinó sobre sus labios nuevamente, esta vez besándole con una pasión que Shuichi fue incapaz de rechazar.

Llegaron a la habitación entre besos ansiosos y tropezones. Shuichi cayó sobre la cama con el rubio encima, perdiendo la batalla por el dominio. Yuki se aferró a los costados del cantante para evitar que se contorsionara mientras recorría su cuello con besos y mordiscos, a lo que el otro sólo podía desahogarse con gemidos guturales y enterrando sus dedos entre los cabellos del escritor, dando tirones de vez en cuando.

La boca de Yuki bajó hasta el ombligo del pelirrosa, donde su lengua se divirtió con él. Al mismo tiempo, sus manos aprovechaban para desabrochar el pantalón gris, del cual se deshizo junto con su ropa interior. El cantante aprovechó ese momento para quitarse la camiseta y quedar completamente desnudo, esperando por el siguiente movimiento del rubio, el cual no se hizo esperar.

Sonrió con malicia, disfrutando de la sumisión y anhelo con el que Shuichi le miraba. Abrió las piernas del pelirrosa y se arrodilló entre ellas untando en sus dedos el lubricante que sacó de la mesita de noche momentos antes. Observaba fascinado la expresión de Shuichi mientras le masturbaba con una mano y empezaba a dilatarlo con la otra. _Esa_ era una cara del cantante que ninguno de sus fans vería _jamás_.

-Ah...- Gimiendo desesperado, el pelirrosa se incorporó apoyándose en sus codos y luego en la palma de sus manos para tratar de alcanzar los labios del rubio. Pero Yuki sólo jugaba con él dándole besos fugaces, lamiendo sus labios, o mordiendo su labio inferior mientras ingresaba un tercer dedo en su interior, haciéndole gemir más fuerte y desesperándole más. -Yuki...te amo...-

En ese momento Yuki retiró sus dedos del interior del pelirrosa. Tomándole de las caderas lo levantó hacia delante acomodándolo sobre sus muslos, aún con las piernas abiertas, en una posición perfecta para la penetración. Shuichi pasó los brazos sobre sus hombros, abrazándose a su cuello con fuerza a medida que empezaba a bajar sobre el miembro de Yuki, introduciéndolo en su interior. El rubio también se agarró con fuerza a la cintura de Shuichi, empezando un vaivén placentero una vez que estuvo dentro de él. Ambos se besaban frente a frente, Yuki arrodillado sobre la cama y Shuichi sentado con las piernas abiertas sobre su miembro. El escritor pasó a morder el hombro del cantante para ahogar sus gemidos, mientras Shuichi disfrutaba tratando de no gritar. Sentía a Yuki en su interior y su propio miembro aprisionado entre el roce de ambos cuerpos a medida que el movimiento se iba haciendo más intenso.

Era perfecto. El clímax para Shuichi era _ese_ momento. Justo cuando Yuki se enterraba en lo más profundo de él jadeando de placer y abrazándolo con tanta fuerza... que le hacía sentir que no lo dejaría ir jamás y que era lo más importante en el mundo. Sentía que en ese momento Yuki le gritaba que lo amaba aunque no dijera una sola palabra. Aunque nunca dijera nada... Era gracias a esos momentos que Shuichi encontraba la fuerza para quedarse al lado del rubio escritor de novelas románticas cuyo corazón era más frío que la nieve. Y después de eso, el silencio del escritor se hacía más soportable. Porque Yuki siempre se quedaba abrazado ligeramente a él aún después de salir de su interior. Aunque fuera sólo por noches como esa...

* * *

A la mañana siguiente...

El pelirrosa se alistó rápido para ir a trabajar. Se sentó en el borde de la cama viendo dormir a Yuki. Después de un pequeño suspiro, sacó un pequeño calendario de su bolsillo con la fecha de ese día encerrada en un corazón. Tras otro suspiro lo regresó a su bolsillo y volvió a mirar a Yuki. Tenía que ir a trabajar, incluso si para él era un día especial. ¿Acaso Yuki pensaría lo mismo? Se agachó para besarlo y cuando se levantó el rubio tenía los ojos abiertos.

- Shuichi...

-Dime Yuki – El pelirrosa volteó emocionado al escuchar su nombre. _– ¡Tal vez si lo recuerda! -_

-No te olvides limpiar el desorden de la cocina antes de irte –

-Oh... Claro – Su decepción fue encubierta con una sonrisa demasiado expresiva, y en lugar de salir llorando de ahí, Shuichi abrazó al rubio y le dio un breve beso – ¡Que tengas un lindo día Yuki! –

-Mhn...-fue la única respuesta del escritor al tiempo que se tapaba con el cobertor hasta por encima de la cabeza.

-¡Neh, Yuki! No te olvides ver del show de hoy ¡Espero verte ahí!

-Mhn...

* * *

Todo empezaría en tan sólo unos minutos. Shuichi dio un pequeño saltito y aguantó la respiración cuando presentador anunció a Bad Luck como invitado especial de la ese día, llamándolos al escenario y haciendo gritar a los fans. Hiro y Fujisaki ya estaban empezando a tocar "Super Drive" en el escenario. Sólo faltaba que Shuichi ingresara para iniciar oficialmente el show. Se hallaba extrañamente nervioso, las piernas le temblaban un poco y sentía que sus manos sudaban. Su mirada buscó inconscientemente por una cabellera rubia entre el público, pero el escritor no estaba allí. En realidad nunca le dijo si en verdad iría. Se movió con nerviosismo pasando sus manos por el pelo, descolocando el minúsculo micrófono sujeto a su cabeza. En ese momento Shuichi miró con terror el aparato – ¿_Cómo se vuelve a colocar esta cosa?_- Intentó regresarlo a su lugar sin éxito alguno. Las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir de sus ojos y por un momento pensó en destrozar el micrófono por la frustración.

Una mano blanca y fría le quitó el artefacto en ese momento, acomodándolo otra vez a su rosada cabeza sin dificultad. Shuichi observó atónito el rubio cabello, los ojos azules y la pálida piel de Tohma Seguchi mientras éste le arreglaba el pelo y acomodaba un mechón rebelde tras de su oreja. Acto seguido, sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo para limpiar el frío sudor de la frente y cuello del pelirrosa – No estés nervioso – le dijo al momento de tomar sus manos y limpiar también el sudor de sus palmas de forma lenta y delicada. Al terminar llevó una mano al mentón del cantante, obligándole a levantar el rostro en alto – Perfecto – comentó, observándolo complacido y sorprendiendo a Shuichi con una de sus pulcras sonrisas– Ahora ve y has lo tuyo. Tienes 5 segundos para entrar al escenario.

Shuichi no pudo contener el impulso. Abrazando a Tohma, susurró "_Gracias_" y corrió hacia el escenario para realizar el concierto más importante de su carrera. El programa era en vivo y el más popular del momento, transmitiéndose a todo el Japón y televisión internacional por cable. Era su oportunidad de promocionarse su futuro lanzamiento discográfico.

Su figura delgada bailaba en el escenario, mientras Tohma observaba con una sonrisa inusualmente sincera. Shuichi bailaba con la gracia de un gato. Saltaba, giraba y movía las caderas para emoción de sus fans que, por cierto, no dejaban de gritar. Estaba seguro de haber tomado la decisión correcta al contratar al chico de pelo rosa, porque él era todo lo que se podía pedir de una estrella. Sí, definitivamente lo hubiera contratado... aunque no hubiera sabido que era el amante de Eiri.

Al terminar su presentación un eufórico animador les agradeció por su presencia y trató de convencerlos para que tocaran uno de los nuevos temas del disco, pero para su desilusión y de las fans Shuichi se llevó una mano a la cabeza y sonriendo de una manera deslumbrante sólo respondió – S. E. C. R. E. T. O. – dando paso a datos sobre la fecha de lanzamiento del disco, algunas anécdotas de las grabaciones y asegurando que darían una gran gira promocional. Al final, todos quedaron tan expectantes que el animador les invitó a regresar en cuanto lanzaran el nuevo disco para tocar en vivo su primer sencillo en ese show.

Atrás del escenario, Seguchi no podía estar más satisfecho.

-Está haciendo un buen trabajo con ellos Mr. K – Le dijo al manager que estaba a su lado, observando todo al igual que él.

-Actually, Shuichi manejó esta situación mejor de lo que esperaba. Está madurando, you know?

-Así parece... ¿verdad? – Colocándose unas gafas oscuras, Tohma se dio la vuelta en dirección a la salida – Confío en que puedes encargarte del resto por hoy –

-Sure.

* * *

Shuichi llegó esa noche un poco más tarde de lo que esperaba, con bolsas enormes de ropa nueva.

-¿Por qué tengo que cargar con mi vestuario hasta donde vivo? – O si... ya recordaba... Después de comprar la ropa para la sesión de fotos del día siguiente K le había dicho "Yo sólo soy tu manager, no tu asistente personal…so, si aprecias tu vida carry your own shet", claro que el tono amable no importaba con una mágnum apuntando en su cabeza.

Shuichi prendió la luz de la sala, descubriendo a Yuki fumando en el sillón con una cerveza en la mano y varias latas vacías en el piso. – ¡Ohayo, Yuki! – Se acercó a él soltando las bolsas antes de besarlo, notando el olor a alcohol en su aliento. – No deberías beber tanto Yuki, es malo para tu salud – Le dijo haciendo un puchero y agachándose para recoger las latas del piso... -

- No es tu problema

-¿Qué?

-No es tu problema si bebo, fumo o hago lo que me viene en gana

-Yuki... no seas malo. – Shuichi trató de ignorar la monotonía en la voz del rubio y sus palabras hirientes, de todas maneras sabía que discutir sólo lo enfadaría más y no quería pelear en las pocas horas que quedaban de ese día especial.

-Tampoco es mi problema si a ti te gusta exhibirte en público...- Yuki se levantó y pateó las bolsas de Shuichi, revelando entre su contenido shorts cortísimos, camisas y playeras semitransparentes y pantalones de cuero en varios colores, que a simple vista le quedarían muy ajustados al cantante - como tu música no es buena, es muy conveniente que trates de vender tu imagen... como una ramera –Prendiendo otro cigarrillo el rubio se fue en dirección a la recámara.

Shuichi se sentía ofendido y se apresuró a seguirlo muy enfadado. ¡Mantener una imagen atractiva era parte de su trabajo¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel¡No era como si estuviera vendiendo su cuerpo a los medios! Además... todo lo concerniente a su imagen era parte de su personalidad también, y jamás se pondría algo que no le gustara.

-Yuki, onegai. No digas esas cosas...- Apenas intentó sujetar al rubio de un brazo, éste se volteó furioso.

Tal vez era por el alcohol, tal vez estaba enojado con Shuichi por haber llegado tarde, o quizás sólo le dio un ataque de celos... pero entonces sucedió...

* * *

_**Al día siguiente...**_

7:00 a.m.----- NG Records

Perfecto, sólo faltaban los últimos detalles para el lanzamiento del nuevo disco. El presidente de NG comenzó a planear la estrategia promocional para Bad Luck mientras escuchaba la radio camino al trabajo. – "_Lo que acaban de escuchar fue _"Super Drive" _de Bad Luck. El próximo álbum de este aclamado grupo será presentado al público antes de fin de año y aunque no tenemos una fecha fija todavía, las expectativas son altas... _"- No le sorprendió el último comentario del locutor antes de apagar todo y asegurar su auto de lujo. En el elevador hacia su oficina, la sonrisa de triunfo bailaba en su rostro pensando en los beneficios que le traería este nuevo álbum.

7:00 a.m. ---- departamento de Yuki Eiri

Shuichi despertó y se estiró con flojera. Al sentarse se llevó una mano al rostro tocándose brevemente con los dedos. Después de girarse y ver la hora en el reloj sonrió pensando que al menos ese día no llegaría tarde a trabajar. Se levantó con cuidado y se alistó para salir tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a Yuki. Se miró al espejo una última vez antes de salir, cubriendo su rostro con mechones de pelo, unos lentes oscuros y una gorra negra.

Ese día sería difícil enfrentarse a Tohma...

7:45 a.m. oficina del presidente de NG records

Las sesiones de fotos para la tapa del nuevo disco y promoción preliminar a su venta deberían realizarse esa mañana y Tohma se encontraba revisando unos papeles con suma tranquilidad. Hasta parecía divertido.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió de golpe y pudo escuchar a la secretaria gritando – Lo siento mucho¡pero el hecho de trabajar aquí no le permite entrar a la oficina del presidente sin una cita previa!

- Está bien – su amable sonrisa y la suave voz fueron suficientes para callar a la mujer y esta se retiró cerrando la puerta tras de sí. – ¿Qué sucede Shindo-kun?

Shuichi estaba cabizbajo, apoyando la espalda en la pared. Su rostro estaba oculto por una gorra negra y los mechones de pelo que caían sobre su rostro, ligeramente inclinado hacia abajo.

- Cancele la sesión de fotos de hoy – La voz de Shuichi estaba firme, muy en contradicción con su apariencia.

- Lo siento, pero eso no será posible – Thoma le sonrió condescendientemente y regresó a atender sus papeles – Todo a sido pagado y preparado para hoy desde hace más de un mes.

- Yuki bebió de más ayer y...

-Tu vida privada no debe interferir con tu trabajo profesional – fue la severa interrupción de Tohma. No se esperaba que Shuichi comenzara a gritar ahí mismo, acercándose y golpeando el escritorio con ambas manos, levantando el rostro para que lo viera a él en lugar de mirar sus papeles.

-¡NO PUEDO¡Entiéndelo, no puedo! – Su rostro, el hermoso rostro que vendía millones de CD's al año...tenía un corte en el labio superior y un feo moretón se levantaba encima.

Los ojos de Seguchi se abrieron desmesurados – Qué... – no terminó su pregunta

-Fue un accidente... – Pasó una mano por su pelo rosa con nerviosismo y una punzada de dolor le hizo contorsionarse. Tohma rodeó el escritorio dirigiéndose hacia él, pero Shuichi comenzó a caminar hacia atrás –No…no te acerques – Shuichi se apartó – No es tan doloroso como parece...

Tohma ignoró al pelirrosa. Sujetó su rostro con ambas manos, obligándolo a girarse hacia él para poder observar con más detalle su aspecto. Sus ojos le inspeccionaban como quien examina los dientes de un caballo antes de comprarlo, y Shuichi le devolvía la mirada furioso.

Regresó a su escritorio. Apretando un botón se comunicó con voz autoritaria con la oficina de operaciones en NG. – Modifique la sesión de fotos para hoy, todas las fotos en las que debe aparecer Shindo Shuichi quedan pospuestas hasta dentro de dos semanas.

Ignorando la cara de sorpresa del pelirrosa, Seguchi sacó su celular marcando un teléfono sin siquiera mirar el aparato. Después de un par de tonos, la voz del rubio americano se escuchó. –Mr. K, no busque a Shindo el día de hoy, él tiene el día libre...Si...Eso es todo, adiós.

Shuichi le vio acercarse con los movimientos de un gato y asustado, retrocedió hasta donde la pared le permitió. La seriedad en la expresión de Seguchi le había dado miedo, no sabía exactamente que esperar de él...

-Qué fue lo que pasó Shindo-kun... y quiero saberlo todo...

**- Flash back -**

... Pero con más fuerza de la necesaria Yuki lo detuvo tomándolo por la nuca y la espalda, y estampó a un incrédulo pelirrosa de cara contra la pared.

Shuichi no gritó, sólo se escuchó el golpe seco de su cuerpo contra la pared y luego un largo silencio que hizo reaccionar al rubio. Apenas aflojó el agarre, el pelirrosa se alejó de él sentándose en el suelo y arrastrándose un par de metros lejos del escritor. La mirada de Yuki seguía enfocada hacia la pared, donde una leve mancha que sin ser grande brillaba en rojo, tiñendo la blanca pared. Volteó con lentitud hacia Shuichi, viendo primero como sus hermosos ojos violetas abiertos de par en par le miraban con miedo, siguió el recorrido de las lágrimas que caían como piedras por su rostro para ver horrorizado la sangre que salía del labio superior de Shuichi.

El rubio se arrodilló frente a Shuichi abrazándolo, sintiendo el temblor y el rechazo en el cuerpo del menor, quien contrario a lo que sus instintos le decían devolvió el abrazo. – Yo... - Yuki sentía un nudo en la garganta. Se alejó un poco y pensó en besar a su baka para arreglar las cosas como siempre lo hacía. Pero ahí estaba otra vez, la sangre...aunque fuera sólo un par de gotas... El escritor tomó a Shuichi de las mejillas con cuidado y le besó con dulzura en la frente – Perdóname...-

Shuichi sólo atinó a mover la cabeza de forma afirmativa y ahogando un sollozo. Yuki no pudo con eso. Se levantó y retomó el camino hacia su cuarto en silencio.

- Yuki...- La voz de Shuichi fue apenas audible, pero el rubio detuvo su paso para escucharlo – Feliz aniversario... – Y sintiéndose peor que antes, si es que eso era posible, Yuki se encerró en su cuarto cayendo de rodillas golpeando el suelo con los puños cerrados y tratando de no gritar en su amargura.

**- Fin del Flash back-**

Tohma veía a Shuichi con la boca abierta. El pelirrosa trató de ignorar esto y fingiendo que no pasaba nada, abrió su mochila sacando una hoja de papel y entregándosela a Tohma.

-Al menos tengo dos semanas enteras para grabar esta nueva canción y agregarla al disco. ¿Verdad?

A primera vista Seguchi creyó que era un papel con la escritura de un niño de 5 años... pero después de descifrar su contenido, el corazón que creía olvidado palpitó dolorosamente...

_**Unlovable**_

_Are my lips unkissable?  
Are my eyes unlookable?  
Is my skin untouchable?  
Am I unlovable?_

_Cynical, jaded, faithless, disappointed, disillusioned, used  
If I could take back all my sweat, my tears, my sex, my joy I would  
My time, my love, my effort, passion, dedication  
In case of mistaken identity I gave these things to you  
If I sound angry, bitter, sad, infatuated, it's the truth  
Denial, anger, bargaining, depression, just a few  
Stages of acceptance that it's really over  
It's just so complicated and I'm stupid for believing in you_

_You make me feel like my father never loved me  
You make me feel like the act of love is empty  
Am I so unlovable?  
Is my skin untouchable?  
Do I remind you of a part of you that you don't like?_

_I had your back, I held you up, I told you, you were good enough  
It was not reciprocated, you kept affection and yourself apart  
You fed your love to me like crumbs to pigeons in the park  
Sometimes I think you're satisfied to see me begging like a dog  
I wasn't armoured, you were king, I gave my everything  
Because sometimes you showed me just a hint of you and then  
For just a moment I romanticised the notion  
I can take away the torment, I can love you like they never did_

_You make me feel like my father never loved me (you never loved me)  
You make me feel like the act of love is empty (I felt so empty)  
Am I so unlovable?  
Is my skin untouchable?  
Do I remind you of a part of you that you don't like?_

_You make me feel like my mother, she abandoned me (you abandoned me)  
You make me feel like the act of love is empty (I felt so empty)  
Am I so unlovable?  
Is my heart unbreakable?  
Do I remind you of a part of you that you despise?_

_Are my lips unkissable?  
Are my eyes unlookable?  
Is my sex undoable?  
Am I unlovable?  
Are my words unlistenable?  
Are my hands untouchable?  
Am I undesirable?  
Am I unlovable?_

_You make me feel like my father never loved me  
You make me feel like the act of love is empty  
Am I so unlovable?  
Is my skin untouchable?  
Do I remind you of a part of you that you don't like?_

_You make me feel like my father never loved me (you never loved me)  
You make me feel like the act of love is empty (I felt so empty)  
Am I so unlovable?  
Is my skin untouchable?  
Do I remind you of a part of you that you don't like?_

_You make me feel like my mother, she abandoned me (you abandoned me)  
You make me feel like the act of love is empty (I felt so empty)  
Am I so unlovable?  
Is my heart unbreakable?  
Do I remind you of a part of you that you despise?_

_You make me feel like my father never loved me (you never loved me)  
You make me feel like my mother, she abandoned me (you abandoned me)  
You make me feel like my father never loved me (you never loved me)  
You make me feel like my mother, she abandoned me (you abandoned me)_

Femme Greeneyes...

Reviews?


	3. More Little Secrets

N/A:_ Lo siento muchooooo!!!! Se que la espera fue eterna...pero quería que este capitulo fuera más largo...y fallé! TT_

_La buena noticia es que el próximo cap. ya está por la mitad y no debería tardarme tanto en publicarlo... Espero que éste sea de su agrado y para el próximo... ¡Deséenme suerte! XD_

_A todos los que dejaron review, mil gracias!_

_Femme Greeneyes_

**3. More Little Secrets**

Shuichi estaba temblando, literalmente.

-No hacía falta que me acompañaras – Un largo suspiro escapó entre su confusión y nerviosismo. No podía creer que estaba parado en la puerta del departamento de Yuki esperando a que el escritor abriera...y que Tohma Seguchi estuviera a su lado. Tal vez ese era el motivo por el cual no se había atrevido a utilizar su llave para entrar, aunque pareciera ridículo.

-No es ninguna molestia- El presidente de NG se veía por demás relajado - Además, no puedo pasar por alto esta situación – Su mano se posó sobre el hombro del pelirrosa en el momento exacto en que Yuki abrió la puerta. Después de observar por unos segundos eternos el rostro de Shuichi el escritor se limitó a dejarles el paso libre para que entraran, observando de reojo a Tohma con cara de pocos amigos.

-Eiri-kun, siempre es agradable verte... ¿cómo te has sentido últimamente? – comentó casualmente al momento de acomodarse en el sillón individual. Yuki le examinó con frialdad antes de sentarse junto al nervioso pelirrosa, pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros en forma posesiva.

El abrazo superficial logró que Shuichi sonriera pensando: –_Esto no está sucediendo..._-.

-Sin rodeos Tohma, por qué estás aquí – Yuki tomó una calada al cigarrillo entre sus dedos y sus ojos atigrados se concentraron en Shuichi nuevamente, logrando que el cantante se estremeciera y bajara la vista avergonzado. Si bien era necesario retrasar cualquier sesión de fotos, prácticamente había invitado a Tohma Seguchi a la vida privada de ambos con la visita de esa mañana.

-Es una pregunta sencilla, no creí necesario repetirla – la sonrisa amable no dejaba los labios de Tohma, mientras entrelazaba los dedos enguantados sobre una rodilla - ¿Te has sentido bien últimamente?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia

-En realidad me importa mucho

-Que lástima que no pueda ayudarte

-Eiri... – La sonrisa de Tohma adquirió otro tinte cuando sus ojos brillaron con determinación. Pasó la mirada por el rostro de Shuichi por unos segundos y la volvió a dirigir al escritor, intentando transmitirle el mensaje. - ¿Planeas decirme que todo está perfecto?

-No tengo porqué decirte nada Tohma, ese es el punto.

-Es lamentable que el trabajo de Shindo-kun se perjudique. Dos semanas de retraso en la promoción de su nuevo disco es suficiente tiempo para arruinar una carrera.- Al parecer ese comentario si llamó la atención de Yuki. – No puedo permitir que nadie tome una sola fotografía de Shindo-kun. Tú salud está en juego y suposiciones irracionales de los medios sólo empeorarían la situación. No quiero una jauría de periodistas sobre ambos. –Y tampoco quería publicidad negativa...pero no iba a decir eso en voz alta.

-Adonde quieres llegar...- comentó exasperado, prendiendo otro cigarrillo con su mano libre.

-Anunciaré a los medios que Shindo Shuichi tuvo una oleada de inspiración repentina y trabajará excluido de la vista pública por unos días. Para ello tendríamos que incluir un par de bonus tracks al disco. De esa manera puede quedarse oculto sin despertar sospechas. – Cerró los ojos sonriendo como un niño que acaba de recibir dulces – La prensa está muy pendiente de Shindo Shuichi y el lanzamiento de su nuevo disco...

Yuki observó al silencioso pelirrosa por unos momentos – ¿Y cómo se supone que el baka logrará crear las canciones en sólo unos días?

-Él podría con una – Tohma pensó en que podrían utilizar la que Shuichi le había mostrado esa mañana, y quizás toda esta situación sacaría algo productivo después de todo. Un vocalista deprimido no servía de mucho. – Me preguntaba si tú podrías colaborar con la letra de otra...

-Ni hablar – Los ojos violetas se levantaron abiertos de par en par enfocando a Yuki, el cual fumaba con un rostro neutral. – No cambiaré mi posición acerca de escribir lyrics para BadLuck.

-Yuki... – Shuichi reclamó herido

-No – Una calada del cigarrillo demostró que no pensaba discutir más aquello.

Tohma creyó que el escritor aceptaría, considerando el incidente que complicó las cosas. Al parecer Shuichi pensó lo mismo, pero la dura respuesta parecía definitiva. Enfadado, el cantante quitó el brazo de Yuki de encima de sus hombros y se puso de pié sorprendiendo a ambos. Después de perderse unos minutos en dirección a su recámara, regresó con un bolsón. Los dos rubios le veían con desconcierto.

-Seguchi-san, quiero empezar a trabajar de inmediato.- Yuki se levantó con el ceño fruncido, perdiéndose unos segundos en la cocina para regresar con una cerveza en la mano. Al parecer Shuichi imaginó que aquello pasaría y esperó pacientemente para continuar - Necesitaré quedarme en el cuarto de descanso adjunto al estudio 3 por unos días. –

-No hace falta, si de todas maneras estarás encerrado puedes trabajar aquí. - La mano de Yuki tembló al llevar la lata de cerveza a sus labios, pero su voz y su expresión se mantenían serias

-No lo creo- El dejo de rencor en Shuichi no pasó desapercibido- tú no puedes ayudarme con las letras y seré más ruidoso que de costumbre mientras componga la música.

-Mnh...

-Prefiero no molestarte

-Como sea

Tohma observó la discusión de manera imparcial. No pudo evitar dudar cuál de los dos amantes estaba siendo más perturbado por esa relación.

-Regresaré en dos semanas – Shuichi soltó un suspiro cansado al ver que Yuki no planeaba contestarle y lo evadía prendiendo otro cigarrillo. – Bueno, si no quieres que regrese sólo dímelo. Tal vez esta vez te haga caso. - El escritor se puso de pié enfrentándolo y tomando el rostro resentido del cantante entre sus manos con un movimiento brusco. Ambos se observaron, el uno al otro, con visible rabia en los ojos.

Tohma se limitó a ser una audiencia silenciosa cuando, muy contrario a la violencia que estuvo a punto de estallar, Yuki sonrió dulcemente y acarició con sus pulgares las mejillas de Shuichi logrando que se sonrojara. El pelirrosa sujetó la camisa del escritor cerca de su cuello reprimiendo las ganas de golpearlo, mientras arrugaba la tela en unos puños fuertemente cerrados. Aún en silencio, se acercaron lentamente para compartir un beso simple y profundo. Yuki no quería reabrir la herida, así que fue cuidadoso.

Al separar sus labios, el agarre de sus manos en el otro seguía manteniendo firmeza y ambos se veían con amor. Aunque el presidente de NG sentía que aquellas sonrisas encerraban más tristeza que felicidad.

- Si tardas mucho, cambiaré el cerrojo de la puerta y tiraré tus cosas a la calle

-Lo sé... - Shuichi sonrió con dulzura una vez más, antes de soltarse para caminar hasta la puerta y salir de allí con su bolsón.

El presidente de NG se levantó con solemnidad y le siguió, topándose en la puerta con Yuki.

–Hasta pronto Eiri-kun. Espero que este tiempo sea productivo para ti.

-Y yo espero que no estés planeando nada raro Tohma. – Comentó el escritor con seriedad – Hagas lo que hagas, sé que él regresará. – Ambos hombres se miraron fijamente, cada uno intentando leer los pensamientos del otro sin mucho éxito. Finalmente, Tohma sonrió al escritor con tranquilidad una vez más antes de irse.

-Que tengas un buen día, Eiri-kun – se puso el sombrero y emprendió camino hacia el ascensor que no tardó en llegar.-Si necesitas algo sólo házmelo saber- Estaba a punto de ingresar en el elevador, pero detuvo sus pasos tras un llamado apenas audible.

-Tohma - Aunque no volteó, el leve movimiento de cabeza del ex - grasper y la mano enguantada evitando el cierre de la puerta eléctrica dio a entender al otro que tenía su atención. – _Cuídalo_. – y tras escuchar un portazo, Seguchi terminó de ingresar al ascensor para dirigirse al lobby.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El camino de regreso al edificio de NG fue eterno. La autorrealización golpeó a Tohma en cuanto abrió las puertas de su automóvil y el pelirrosa se sentó en silencio a su lado tras acomodar su bolsón en la parte de atrás. ¿Cómo lidiaría con él? Peor aún... no sabía si sería capaz de terminar las canciones que serían su coartada en sólo dos semanas...

Shuichi se mantuvo silencioso todo el recorrido. Una vez que llegaron y entraron al edificio esquivando hábilmente a cualquier persona que se cruzara en su camino, Tohma sacó algo que el pelirrosa confundió en principio con una billetera de cuero. Lo que había en el interior, era en realidad un brillante manojo de llaves.

-Aseguraré la puerta, pero no necesitarás salir de aquí... eso no te molesta ¿verdad?

-Hai...

-Bien. Yo traeré tu comida personalmente, pero puedes consumir los snacks del frigobar si tienes hambre en cualquier momento.

-Hai...

-Shuichi. – Al escuchar su nombre en la seria voz del rubio el cantante levantó la cabeza poniendo más atención – Concéntrate en tu trabajo.

-Hai, Seguchi-san

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había pasado casi una semana. Shuichi salió de la ducha y secó su cuerpo con cierto desgano. Desnudo y descalzo, se acercó al espejo, limpiando el vapor de la superficie con una mano. Su reflejo se veía algo amargado y el rencor en sus ojos era evidente, Shuichi tenía que aceptar que algo en él estaba cambiando. Se preguntó que hubiera _dicho_ Hiro... o mejor dicho, qué le hubiera _hecho_ a Yuki... Qué hubieran dicho su madre y su hermana...ambas fanáticas asiduas del escritor. Pasó sus dedos por su rostro sintiendo cómo la inflamación se había ido y el dolor del golpe ya no estaba ahí... sólo quedaba la cicatriz que también desaparecería en unos días más sin que nadie lo supiera; nadie, excepto Tohma Seguchi. Qué dirían todos si supieran... Tragó saliva con dificultad y salió del baño para cambiarse. Terminó de arreglarse con rapidez, sabía que su jefe llegaría pronto con el desayuno.

Todos los días Tohma ingresaba al estudio tres con una bandeja llena a la hora de comer y ambos engañaban un poco a su soledad con la silenciosa compañía del otro. Cada vez era lo mismo; los minutos se hacían eternos para el pelirrosa mientras jugaba con su comida y Tohma continuaba bebiendo su té como si el mundo fuera su ostra y todo estuviera perfecto. La situación en sí era frustrante. No había ningún cruce de palabras más allá de la obligada pregunta sobre el progreso de Shuichi y la respuesta evasiva del pelirrosa.

Pero el presidente de NG sabía que el tiempo era oro, y aunque no lo pareciera, tenía menos paciencia que Mr. K.

Shuichi sabía que era imposible engañar a Tohma, y ahora estaba seguro que, de alguna manera, el rubio había escuchado "unlovable" terminada. Con algo de resignación, se levantó para entregarle el trabajo que había realizado hasta entonces, comentando que no estaba satisfecho con lo que tenía pero que tampoco tenía idea de cómo mejorarlo...

-Bien – dijo sonriente, mientras remangaba la camisa hasta sus codos buscando más comodidad. – Cual es el problema.

Shuichi se ruborizó de inmediato. Era embarazoso descubrir su incapacidad frente a ese hombre. De hecho, era especialmente embarazoso que exactamente el compositor de la música de Nittle grasper se dispusiera a revisar una de sus composiciones. Peor todavía, era...el presidente de la disquera que le pagaba por componer y al mismo tiempo su rival en potencia...

No, no podía ser peor... Shuichi tragó con dificultad.

Con mucha paciencia, Tohma pasó sus ojos aguamarina por el pentagrama tarareando la tonada a medida que leía las notas. Shuichi solo podía mirar boquiabierto, mientras el rubio tomaba un bolígrafo bañado en oro del bolsillo de su camisa (quien sabe...probablemente era de oro sólido) y empezaba a garabatear sobre el sonsonete. No sabía si debía sentirse agradecido y orgulloso por aquella ayuda, o sentirse ofendido y molesto.

Tohma observó la perpleja mirada del pequeño cantante cuando le devolvió el escrito. Shuichi no podía hacer otra cosa que observarle fascinado. Sin ningún comentario extra, se dirigió hacia el teclado más cercano y comenzó a tocar la música que acababa de modificar. Después de unos minutos, cambió el ritmo por Lost Complex y finalmente comenzó a tocar un armonioso ritmo de música clásica.

-¿Conoces el nombre de esta pieza? – Sus ojos parecían perforarle mientras esperaba una respuesta.

-Yo...Ie...- Con el orgullo pisoteado, el pelirrosa bajó la cabeza.

-Claro de Luna, de Bethoven – Las tristes notas rebotaban en las paredes del estudio, haciendo eco en el corazón de Shuichi. – Es imposible no sentir la pasión y el dolor de cada nota, si es reproducida en la forma adecuada, claro está. Las emociones están transmitidas al papel y del papel a la música. – El ritmo volvió a cambiar. Esta vez por una tonada alegre en escalas que subían y bajaban. – Esta música¿la reconoces Shuichi?

El pelirrosa se mordió el labio, ahora completamente avergonzado. Movió la cabeza en forma negativa.

-Este, éste es Mozart – Comentó Tohma – Tablaturas matemáticamente perfectas, una técnica sin igual.

Para ese momento, la autoestima de Shuichi estaba besando el suelo y se perdió en sus pensamientos; le atormentaba pensar que el rubio estaba burlándose de él. Un estruendoso golpe en las teclas lo devolvió a la tierra.

-No pienses que disfruto tener esta charla contigo. – Apuntó con seriedad y algo de molestia – El talento y el esfuerzo razonable no son suficientes si es que planeas ser el mejor. Nada te caerá del cielo, ni el mundo gira a tu alrededor. Para este momento ya deberías estar conciente de esas cosas... Si no dejas un poco de tu alma...un poco de tu sangre, sudor y lágrimas en el camino no llegarás al éxito. La mediocridad no es una opción... ¿Lo entiendes?

Shuichi sólo bajó la cabeza con rabia y vergüenza. Apretó los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas lo traicionaran y se mordió los labios para tratar de no soltar algún comentario que empeorara las cosas. Pero no pudo evitarlo... – Yo no sé de música clásica... ¡pero mi estilo es completamente diferente! – Se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca en cuanto la mirada de Tohma se fijó en la suya con decepción.

-No estoy hablando de estilos de música... Te estoy hablando de técnica... ¿Cuántos muchachos de tu edad crees que hay por ahí tratando de llegar a ser famosos¿Cuántos de ellos crees que han estudiado música durante al menos 10 años en algún internado¿Cuántos tienen una técnica mejor que la tuya en este mismo momento? – Ahora si, Shuichi estaba hundido en el lodo. – Creí que lo entenderías, no estoy tratando de humillarte. Pero subestimar a tu competencia es igual o peor que subestimarte a ti mismo. – Avanzó un poco hacia él, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro para transmitirle un poco de confianza, a lo que el pelirrosa levantó el rostro -Tú, Shindo Shuichi, tienes talento innato. Sólo...tenemos que buscar un detonante. Mientras transmitas tus sentimientos en tu música todo estará bien – Tohma le guiñó un ojo- En todo caso, de la técnica se encargará Suguru.

-Y...qué pasará cuando Suguru no esté... – Shuichi le miró avergonzado, las palabras del rubio le empequeñecían pero al mismo tiempo le agradaba aquel momento de intimidad.

-Entonces, estaré yo. – Le dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, mientras se acomodaba nuevamente en el piano y frente al pentagrama corregido.

-Y si tú no estás...

-Ese inevitable día llegará... cuando ya no me necesites. – Alejó su mirada del menor con lentitud y su postura perfecta se movió para empezar a tocar las teclas como si el piano fuera un juguete. Sólo se detuvo para volver a la mesa y servirse más té.

El pelirrosa quedó estático por un momento. "Inevitable" siempre había sido una palabra que le causaba malestar. A pesar de que todo era demasiado inusual, un suspiro profundo relajó su cuerpo. Finalmente, después de 6 largos días la respuesta de Shuichi fue – "No pienso hacer pública esa canción"- El rubio no se inmutó, en cambio llevó el té de jazmín hasta sus labios para beberlo con lentitud.

-¿Hay algún motivo específico para ello?

-...

-¿Bien?

-Esa canción es demasiado... personal. – Por toda respuesta Tohma se levantó con el semblante relajado.

-Tendrás que trabajar más rápido... si no tienes las dos canciones a tiempo tendré que pedirte que utilices la que ya tienes lista.

-Hai – últimamente esa respuesta se había convertido en un mantra para Shuichi. Caminando hacia la puerta, Tohma le regaló una última sonrisa antes de salir de allí. El joven cantante se sentó practicando algunos ejercicios y escalas en el teclado. Sin mucho ánimo, mantuvo un do sostenido por demasiado tiempo, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás y suspirando. Al menos Tohma le había permitido guardarse esa canción por el momento; aunque, obviamente, con condiciones.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Comúnmente, las oficinas de cualquier empresa suelen estar cerradas los domingos. Pero la oficina de Tohma Seguchi siempre requería de su presencia de una u otra manera. Alrededor de las 7:00 p.m. el rubio acarició sus sienes tratando de relajarse después de pasar casi toda la tarde leyendo documentos y considerando sus negocios. Necesitaba un descanso. Fue a dar una vuelta para ver si todo estaba en orden con el joven cantante. Ya se había tomado el tiempo suficiente para forjar la táctica que llevaría a Bad Luck al éxito, sólo necesitaba una señal que le indicara que era el momento.

Su tranquilidad fue interrumpida el momento en que abrió la puerta del estudio y escuchó unos pasos y respiración agitada. Escabulléndose con gracia y sin ningún problema, se acercó lo suficiente como para observar el interior del cuarto del pelirrosa a través de la puerta semiabierta.

Shuichi se movía de un lado a otro del cuarto a medida que hablaba por su móvil. Su nerviosismo y estrés eran imposibles de ocultar tras palabras entrecortadas, y su semblante se opacaba más cada que un silencio indicaba que obtenía una respuesta del otro lado de la línea. -Yuki, dónde estás...Sé que no estás en tu departamento... ¿Dónde estás Yuki?... ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en contestar tu móvil?... ¡Contéstame!!!... ¡Yuki!... ¿Con quien estás?...No me mientas... acabo de escuchar a una mujer llamándote... ¡Que la acabo de escuchar, maldita sea!!!... ¿Quién es ella?...por la mierda Yuki... ¡No me mientas!... ¡YO SÉ QUE NO ES MIKA!... No, no te estoy controlando….sólo quería saber como estabas... ¡Claro que me importa!...YUKI... ¿DÓNDE ESTAS?...dime la verdad... ¡NO ME CUELGUES!...¡¡¡YUKI!!!...¡MALDITO CABRÓN¡¡¡YUKIIIIIIIIII!!!! – Al borde del colapso nervioso, Shuichi gritó con toda la fuerza que su garganta pudo emitir. Aunque el grito, lejos de parecerse a la habitual voz que era grabada con tanto anhelo en ese estudio, fue un gemido lleno de angustia. Maldiciendo nuevamente, lanzó el celular al piso y lo pateó hasta destrozarlo sin tener otra manera para descargarse.- Maldito...por qué... Yuki...

Tohma estaba estático en el marco de la puerta sin saber que hacer. Observó como Shuichi respiraba con dificultad y sujetaba su cabeza tirando un poco del cabello rosa. La desesperación en sus ojos se apreciaba mejor entre las lágrimas que fluían y rodaban por sus jóvenes mejillas. El pobre muchacho terminó apoyándose contra la pared para no caer, mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo en su soledad.

El deja vú fue inmediato en el cerebro del rubio. Antes de seguir el impulso protector que estaba naciendo, se alejó del estudio tres, tal y como había llegado...sin que nadie lo notara. Se encerró en su oficina y notó que no podía concentrarse en los papeles que trataba de revisar, aún escuchaba en sus oídos los gritos del pelirrosa y ese llanto estridente que se le hacía familiar y había deseado nunca volver a escuchar. – Yuki...qué es lo que estas haciendo...- Se perdió en sus pensamientos y en aquellas viejas memorias. Se atormentó a si mismo recordando la sonrisa de un Eiri que ya no existía, auto castigándose como a veces necesitaba hacer por la noche ya lejana en New York. Sabía que ya no podía hacer nada por su querido Eiri, que el mocoso de pelo rosa era el único que lograba sacarle una sonrisa de vez en cuando. Pero ese mismo mocoso estaba recorriendo el mismo camino que el escritor, sólo que la sonrisa de Shuichi estaba desapareciendo de una manera más lenta y tal vez... más cruel.

Reacomodó su postura en una posición perfecta sobre el sillón de cuero negro al escuchar la puerta de su oficina abriéndose.

-Tohma-san... – La voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos – Necesito pedirte un favor.

-Por supuesto, si es que está en mis manos– La sonrisa condescendiente brilló en su rostro, mientras sus ojos observaban que el rostro del menor estaba sanando satisfactoriamente. Quizás estaría listo para las fotos antes de que las dos semanas llegaran a su fin.

-Yo... arruiné mi celular por accidente. Necesito uno nuevo lo antes posible y quisiera conservar el mismo número. ¿Podría hablar con Sakano-san? él es quien se encarga de esas cosas.

-Si...- Tohma consideró decir algo por un momento. – No hay problema. – Pero descartó la idea inmediatamente.

-Gracias – Shuichi sonrió de repente y al rubio le pareció la expresión más vacía que había visto en mucho tiempo – No quisiera que Yuki se moleste si es que llama y no puede ubicarme. – Tohma sabía que el cantante no vivía plenamente en el mundo real, pero esto era ridículo.

El rubio observó a Shuichi en silencio. ¿Se estaba mintiendo a sí mismo? O en verdad creía que Yuki lo llamaría... Un brillo poco saludable lo rodeaba y no le gustó, entonces abrió la boca sin pensar. -Shuichi – Su mirada buscó por una excusa entre las cosas de su oficina, y la encontró en el reloj de la pared. Para cuando el pelirrosa se dio cuenta, Tohma ya había marcado un teléfono y esperaba respuesta - Hola Shizuru... Sí, soy yo... entrega a domicilio. Al penthouse de NG records... buffet para dos...Sí...gracias.

Obviamente, Shuichi se le quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos y confundidos; pero Tohma sólo le regaló una sonrisa y comentó en un tono alegre -Creo, que ya es hora de cenar.

Al principio Shuichi observó con algo de recelo la comida que parecía exquisita pero algo extravagante. Probó poco a poco los alimentos, pero después de comprobar que no le dolía nada y su vista no se había vuelto borrosa por algún veneno, se dedicó a llevarse a la boca todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Tohma no podía evitar sonreír con cierta _ternura _cada que el pelirrosa se atoraba por llenar demasiado su boca (y vaya que el mocoso tenía espacio para bastante ahí dentro). Shuichi se encontraba dócil ante la extraña amabilidad y las dulces sonrisas del mayor, permitiéndose disfrutar por esa noche la compañía de Tohma Seguchi como un humilde fan más, uno más de los millones que habían por ahí. El vaso de vino que se negó a probar a la primera oferta ya había sido llenado al menos 7 veces, y su sonrisa comenzaba a ponerse melancólica al probar el dulce sabor del cheescake, que sólo le recordaba a un amargo escritor de novelas.

-Lo escuchaste todo¿verdad?- Fue la pregunta directa y audaz después de dar el último bocado a su postre favorito. Sin duda, el alcohol iba haciendo efecto en Shuichi de forma lenta pero eficaz.

-Por una simple e inesperada casualidad. – La aterciopelada y siempre correcta voz del rubio sólo sacó una sonrisa más de Shuichi, quien volteó el rostro para observar cómo bebía el último trago de vino tinto sutilmente comparable a sus mejillas y labios. Tohma era en verdad un perfecto arlequín de porcelana; hermoso, frío y vacío ante los ojos de un pelirrosa semiconsciente, que intentaba escuchar lo que el mayor quería decir. – Eiri está por encima de cualquier traspaso vulgar. Tal vez exageraste.

-_Eiri_ no es tan perfecto como tú o yo deseamos creer – El cruce de miradas entre los dos tensionó el aire de inmediato -Él... ni siquiera se molesta en ocultarlo...o tal vez... – Apoyó la frente en una mano antes de empezar a reír sin control – ¡Tal vez piensa que soy tan baka que ni siquiera me doy cuenta!

-No creo que Eiri sea capaz de...

-Pues crees mal... – La sombría respuesta de Shuichi interrumpió al rubio, olvidando el respeto que le debía.

-Shuichi...

-¿Quieres saber como lo sé? – Bebió un sorbo de la fina copa, captando toda la atención de Tohma con la gracia de sus movimientos – Es algo...muy cínico de su parte... Él...tiene una caja de condones en su mesa de noche.

-No entiendo tu punto – La confusión de Tohma se convirtió en enfado cuando Shuichi comenzó a reírse en su cara

-Nunca creí que escucharía esas palabras de ti – respiró hondo para recobrar la seriedad antes de volver a hablar -Verás... con seguridad... podemos olvidar el tema de la contracepción. – Los ojos de Shuichi se tornaron vidriosos y volteó la mirada hacia el ventanal antes de continuar- Por otra parte, Yuki es conciente de que él es el primer y único hombre con el que he mantenido relaciones, y también sabe que no tengo ninguna experiencia con mujeres... nunca ha utilizado ningún tipo de protección conmigo porque sabe que es imposible que le contagie algo... Aún así... cada que abro ese cajón puedo ver como van desapareciendo poco a poco, y cuando se acaban... ni si quiera se molesta en comprar la misma marca. – Tohma no podía creer lo que escuchaba. –Yo tampoco soy tan estúpido como a la mayoría del mundo le gustaría

-¿Alguna vez te has vengado? – el tono casual fue ignorado olímpicamente por el pelirrosa.

-Te encantaría saber la respuesta¿verdad?

Tohma levantó su copa de vino por toda respuesta y brindó con Shuichi. Debía admitir cierta derrota, porque el mocoso le conocía lo suficiente como para descubrir que sus palabras nunca eran pronunciadas sin al menos un segundo pensamiento. Y eso era decir bastante. Aunque en medio del ambiente en el que ambos bebían sus penas en silencio, el rubio no sentía que había perdido algo al mostrar ante el pelirrosa lo que muchos considerarían como su lado _vulnerable_.

6 botellas de vino se vaciaron antes de que acabara la noche.

Sin duda, el alcohol era muy efectivo calentando la sangre. Con las mejillas ciertamente sonrojadas, el rubio siguió a Shuichi sólo para asegurarse de que terminara acostándose en la cama y no en el piso. Estaba sintiéndose más considerado que de costumbre esa noche. Observó en completo silencio cómo la delgada figura se quitaba la playera sin vergüenza alguna y lanzaba los pantalones a un lado sin reparar en su presencia.

Tohma sólo observaba desde la puerta, sin acercarse demasiado al cantante, como era de esperar. Después de taparse simplemente con una sábana, Shuichi hizo un ademán con la mano para que se aproximara, a lo que el mayor se sentó junto a él en la cama. Shuichi estaba tan borracho que no medía sus movimientos, y tomando a Tohma por el brazo lo jaló para que se acercara a escuchar el secreto que tal vez olvidaría haber confesado al día siguiente – Lo he considerado... pero no he encontrado...con quién...- dijo casi rozando los labios del rubio antes de caer dormido y rendirse a la inconciencia.

Para cuando Tohma se dio cuenta, ya estaba manejando camino a su casa. ¿Tan rápido había salido del edificio? Manejaba nervioso y escuchaba como los pocos autos que aún estaban en la avenida tocaban la bocina molestos cuando los pasaba a toda velocidad. Podía sentir su pulso en la garganta... hacía mucho tiempo que no había sentido la necesidad de huir...


End file.
